Michelle Delacruz/Misha Spirit
Personality Upon first meeting Michelle, she gives off a tough girl vibe. She holds her head high and proud around those she's not familiar with. Around friends and family she is a nice and generally fun person. She's best known for being feisty and a bit of a daredevil. She has a good heart and soul, willing to stick up for others who can't fend for themselves. Good Traits Fierce, brave, loyal, trustworthy, adventurous, proud. Won’t hesitate to protect someone from harm. Cares about others. Very determined. When she’s working with horses, she’s very focused on the task at hand. Bad Traits Short tempered, reckless, messy, hard-headed, headstrong, loves to show off and brag. Sometimes doesn’t know her own limits. Sometimes childish and irresponsible. Sometimes takes insults personally. Often gets into fist fights. Powers *Flight *Invisibility *Intangibility *Duplication *Overshadowing *Orange ghost sense *Ectoplasmic manipulation *Sun fire powers *Super-strength *Telepathy with horses (non ghost related) *Can manipulate ectoplasm and fire into weapons Fighting Style: Michelle likes both close combat and distance combat, although prefers distance. She is skilled with firearms and has precise aim. Since regular guns can't work on ghosts and she can't steal weapons from the Fentons, she can form a bow and arrow out of ectoplasm or fire to pack a punch to distant enemies. When fighting up close, despite having super-strength, most of the strength is in her legs. And because she is flexible, kicking is as easy as breathing. At times she will stun an enemy with a kick and then pick them up to throw them, much like a Pokemon's Seismic Toss. Her most common way to attack is to lasso her enemies with an ectoplasmic or fiery rope that she makes herself. When fighting, she uses her fire power the most. Because she gets her energy from the sun, using her fire powers in battle is a quick way to release unnecessary energy before she starts to feel sick. She can unleash fire from her hands, feet, and even her mouth. A common way to tell that she's really angry is when smoke pours out of her nose, which is closely followed by a burst of fire from her mouth. When she is extremely angry, her hair will burst into flames. This is rare. Weaknesses She gets her energy from the sun, however she cannot control the amount of energy she takes in. Too much will cause her to overheat and have flu-like symptoms. Has permanently damaged nerves on her shins from hitting barrels too many times. In addition to this, she has a tilted pelvis. She hates hospitals from being injured one too many times in her childhood and refuses to go to one. Is deathly afraid of snakes, which will cause her to run/fly away in fear if she had to fight any ghost snakes or snake-like creatures. Her right arm is slightly weaker than her left one due to a break long ago. If her arm is hit hard enough, it could easily re-break. Birth Michelle was the middle child, born in Van Horn, Texas and was soon brought home to Sierra Blanca. Early Life Michelle likes to say she was raised on horseback, which is mostly true. Her parents owned a small ranch and Michelle was always fascinated by horses, her parents putting her in a saddle as soon as she could walk. She soon learned about rodeos and began to learn how to barrel race. Even after a bad fall caused her arm to fracture, she stood fearless and continued to ride. When she was a kid, she was happiest she could be, until age 8. She and her sisters would wake up to hearing muffled shouts through the walls, heavy footsteps and slamming doors. It would scare her and she and Natalie would hide in Jocelyn's room while their parents constantly fought and argued. This carried on for weeks until their father left one night, and didn't return. Amelia sat down with them and explained that their father needed to live alone. Michelle, being a daddy's girl, took this hard. It sent her into a deep depression that while she was able to get out of, still plagued the deep depths of her mind for quite a long while. The divorce also meant having to sell the land and the horses that Michelle grew to love, which devastated even more. She and her sisters went over a year until they are able to see him again. Middle School Michelle was no stranger to bullying. After her parents' divorce, her condition allowed her to be vulnerable to her peers. She tried ignoring them at first, but the point of frustration caused her to snap. Her first year in jr. high was spent with her fist meeting many faces. She got in trouble quite a bit, earning an earful from her mother. She often went to the school psychologist and it helped redirect her anger. This led to her eventually becoming a peer mediator and stood up for others who also suffered from bullying. In 8th grade, weird things started happening around town. During the night, glowing apparitions would appear and roam the streets. While they didn't seem to cause any damage, they did scare the townsfolk quite a bit. Soon after, a team of scientists called the Guys in White appeared and quickly built a laboratory just outside of town. Michelle thought they'd take care of the problem, instead it created an even bigger issue. Sierra Blanca simultaneously fell ill with weird symptoms, including vomiting glowing green fluid, and people's eyes changing bright green or red. Toxic substances were found in the water, and was traced back to the lab. Many complaints were made, but no change was to be seen. Michelle was becoming infuriated by the lab's carelessness. Letting her young mind and drive to keep her town safe run wild, she gathered her friends and came up with the idea to break into the lab and destroy it. They left their homes at the dead of night and came upon the lab, finding that it was not yet completely built, and entering was simple. They found their way into a large room with a giant circular object in the middle. After a little bit of hacking, they found out the apparitions were ghosts that were coming out of a portal that is only active at night, and the giant circle was a manufactured portal meant to connect to the natural portal, in order for the Guys in White to study ghosts that would come out. Michelle and her crew proceeded to destroy the lab, smashing the computers and other things. Michelle had grabbed a metal baseball bat and swung hard at the artificial portal, not noticing a bit of exposed circuitry that gave her a strong electric shock. Shew flew back and was knocked unconscious, being woken up by her friends and high-tailed it out of there. The next morning she was in for quite a surprise when her hand suddenly disappeared right in front of her. She met up with her friends to find out they had similar powers. The portal that delivered the shock was also directly connected to every other mechanical object in the lab and they received shocks as well, which gave them some weird abilities. When the GiW found their lab destroyed, they announced to the town they'd find whoever was responsible, although packed up and left soon thereafter. The teens' joy was short-lived as they were unsure what to do with their newfound abilities. They waited, seeing if the effects were temporary but there were no signs of the powers fading. They then began to meet in secret to learn how to use them. Meanwhile the original portal never went away, and the inhabitants resumed frightening the citizens. Michelle figured that they could put their powers to good use, and would soon redirect the ghosts back to the portal. Attempting to kee their abilities on the down low, Michelle and her friends would go out during the night. This didn't last long as some people caught wind of what was going on, and the town soon grew comfortable with their new unnamed heroes. High School It wasn't until Michelle came across a particularly nasty ghost, one she couldn't just deliver a swift kick to the butt. She overestimated its power and was knocked out mid-fight, causing her to revert back to her human form and in front of a few witnesses, including her mother. She woke up in the hospital a day later, and within two weeks they were packed and ready to leave. Amelia had explained that now with Michelle's secret exposed, it could present as a potential danger in case the GiW ever found out it was her and her friends who destroyed the lab. After some research Amelia came across a city called Amity Park, which was famously known for its frequent hauntings and she knew Michelle could blend in with her powers. Michelle was downright miserable about this, hating having to move over something stupid she'd done. She sulked the first few nights, unable to get used to the urban atmosphere. The night before she started school ended with her being chased by Skulker, and the next day fared no better as the popular kids honed in on her like a target. Sam tried to step in to help, only to have it end in a shouting match between her and the trio. She spent the first few weeks alone, keeping her head up despite everything else. Ghosts would appear almost daily and she soon caught wind of Danny Phantom, surprised and impressed that there were other ghosts who tried to do good. Seeing that was covered, Michelle put her powers to other uses, by silently getting revenge on bullies who picked on her and anyone else. Unfortunately for her, she'd caught the curious eyes of Tucker Foley. She wasn't expecting getting cornered by the three as they grilled her with uncomfortable questions. She tried to maintain a level head, although her patience was wearing thin and she was running out of excuses. Danny's own eyes flowed green out of frustration, and she panicked, assuming he had been overshadowed. She threw an ectobeam at him in surprise, which turned into an all out brawl with Danny ultimately winning. Beaten and exhausted, Michelle finally told them her story and promptly left after that, very afraid of what would happen next. The very next day, the three cornered her again - this time with friendly intentions. They offered her a spot on their team and their friendship as well. Michelle was very wary about this, although eventually accepted. She discovered that she fit right in with them, gradually becoming more comfortable around them. She was finally glad to have friends. Over time, Michelle began to value Danny as a great friend. She was able to relate with him on a deeper level, often having conversations about their powers and the like. She stuck by his side when he decided to give up his powers for his family, despite how the others get about it. She later stormed out on Sam yelling at Danny and sat down to offer him comforting words. In the South Pole, she found Danny and Sam alone and was surprised that Danny had walked away from Sam to talk to her. It was then she realized how much she'd grown to care for him since moving, even so much that she had a crush on him. They kissed that day. Things were complete paradise until the first day of sophomore year, where Michelle learned from a frustrated Sam how jealous she was over their relationship. Michelle's prodding prompted Sam to fight her, which was halted by the gym teacher and led to both of them being suspended. Later the two were forced to apologize to one another by Danny and since then learned to be better friends. Michelle's relationship with Danny blossomed from then on out, until later on in their junior year when Michelle noticed Danny grew distant. He dropped a bomb on her one night, saying he had feelings for another girl and it was best to break it off. This of course hurt Michelle, yet she did her best to hide it, letting herself heal from the inside out and she convinced herself she was better off without a boyfriend. A year later, she landed in an awkward situation with Danny and found out he'd broken up with Star. This ended in a passionate night and the two coming back together. Right before high school graduation, Michelle found out she was pregnant. Together, they decided to keep the baby, despite the deep fear they both had for being young. This didn't last as Michelle suddenly miscarriaged and was told she'd most likely never be able to carry a pregnancy to term, due to her fire powers messing with her internal temperature. She took this news terribly and spiraled into a second depression that put a bit of a strain on their relationship. College Life Despite the miscarriage, Michelle was able to pull herself together to attend community college. The sadness still plagued the back of her mind, although she was able to focus on her studies and herself. After a year, she decided to get back to her roots and attend an agricultural university in Texas. She broke the news to Danny, letting him know that it was best to go their separate ways. She healed spending time by herself and surrounded by a familiar home life, returning to her old self. She kept in touch with her friends back in Amity Park, often visiting during breaks and long weekends. Her friendship with Danny remained close, ultimately leading up to casual FWB encounters that led to her getting pregnant for a second time in the middle of her very last year. Michelle told Danny and decided to stick together for this one, no matter what happens. Adult Life On Michelle's 21st birthday, she gave birth to her son, Joseph. They were ecstatic and relieved to know that Michelle was able to bear children. They lived their first few years in Texas, soon thereafter Michelle decided to join the Army. They were able to remain local for a while, settling down in Fort Hood as they got married and Michelle brought twin girls into the world by the time she was 23. Eventually the Army had other plans for her, and so started the frequent moves for the next few years. They'd lived in most areas of the states and even spent a couple of years in Germany, until finally moving back to America. With Joey almost in high school, she decided to switch to the Reserve and settled back down in Amity Park. With more free time, Michelle purchases a horse farm, where she gives lessons and trains to compete again. Interesting Facts *Michelle got the name “Misha" from her sister, Natalie. When Nat was just learning how to talk, she would call Michelle "Mee-chuh" and her friends picked up on it, beginning to call her Misha. *Her other nickname is “Michelle Mustang”, because she loves Mustangs, and horses in general. She is also often compared to a Mustang, and people have told her she must’ve been one in a past life. *Telepathy is a family trait, coming from her father's side of the family. *She knows how to wrangle bulls, a skill she learned from her grandparents. *Despite living in Amity Park now, Michelle was able to find a ranch at the other side of town. She’s almost always there and works there part-time as an instructor. She tries to get Danny, Sam, and Tucker out there to teach them how to ride, even though they really don’t want to. *She speaks with a Southern accent, although will lose it when spending time with her grandparents as they speak mainly Spanish with one another. She'll often come back from vacations in Texas with a Mexican accent. *Her favorite colors are purple, black, and blue. She also despises the color pink. *Her favorite flavors are grape and blue raspberry. *Her favorite type of music is classic rock, old skool rap, and of course, country. *When she is 15, she finds a ghost horse named Diablo, and becomes his new master. *She hates hospitals because she has been in them one too many times, and tries to avoid them as much as possible. Danny amusingly likes to remind her how many times she screamed at him to take her to the hospital while she was in labor. *She lives a cowgirl lifestyle because it's a way to keep her father in her heart. *She aspires to be one of the best rodeo stars in the world. *She gets acute appendicitis when she is 15. Category:Female OCs